The present invention relates to an automatic video display testing and adjusting system adapted for use on moniters or TV sets on a production line. The system is made up of a transparent mask, a main circuit board, a plurality of adjustable sensor mounting members to each of which is secured a sensor, a fixing frame to which the circuit board is secured, a computer system having automatic adjustment programs and file programs. The sensors, such as light-actuated sensors, mounted to the edges of the mask are used to detect the scanning parameters, such as horizontal width, horizontal centering, vertical height and vertical centering, and etc. shown on a tested CRT display of a monitor or a TV set and the inspected results are transmitted to the main circuit board which is electrically connected to the sensors and further coupled to the computer system. The main automatic adjustment program of the computer system is able to operate according to the fedback data by the sensors and to regulate automatically the functional parameters of the CRT display of a tested monitor or TV set.
Generally speaking, CRT displays of newly manufactured monitors or TV sets must be tested and adjustment in particular functions thereof must be made at the same time. To conduct such tests on displays of monitors, a number of geometric diagrams must first be input into monitors so that an operator can check if the diagrams are distorted or not. If the diagrams are distorted, an operator must adjust a number of buttons of variable resistors to vary the horizontal and vertical lines on a monitor until the diagram on a monitor is adjusted into a normal one. All such operations are time consuming and tedious and must be carried out manually.
There have been some new systems developed in recent years that use computer programs to test and adjust functional parameters of tested monitors or TV sets. Those prior art systems using cameras or video cameras to detect or sensor video displays of tested monitors, the systems are relatively bulky and inconvenient to operate in one aspect and the tests and adjustments conducted by those conventional systems are not accurate enough in another aspect.
Functional parameters of displays of monitors or TV sets can be preset according to buyers' requirments and the scanning dimensions on a display can be regulated to be smaller or larger than the actual size of a display if functional features are set in advance.
An operator on a production line is responsible for testing CRT video displays of finished monitors and correcting the discrepancies or errors between set standards and the tested results. The present invention facilitates an operator to perform such tasks automatically and a main computer program is able to take care of all the jobs of testing and adjusting without manual interference as long as the transparent mask is mounted onto a display with all the sensor means accurately placed in position on a tested display.